It Is
by Lilith Evanson
Summary: Her body and mind cannot keep up with her spirit and she finds herself dizzy and sensitive especially when she is around her. It isn’t just a crush she has for her. It is something more.


_This was completely random. I did not do any serious thinking into it nor did I do any serious editing. My story just came out this way but all in all I am very happy with it. _

_I was actually reading yuri doujinshi when I closed the window, opened word and began to type. I felt it was about time I wrote a story about two girls in love instead of two boys or a girl and a boy in love. I love the romance between two women. It makes me smile and giggle with happiness and warmth. The need to find someone for me becomes stronger in my because my relationship with my girlfriend ended horribly. _

_This is also the first time I came close to writing a full lemon. Never have I done something like this so I'm a little self conscious of my writing. I always thought my first lemon would be for Full Metal but I'm working my way up. _

_I'm glad I wrote this and I hope you all enjoy my story. Forgive me for my constant writing. Also, it gets a little confusing but that is because I didn't feel the need to mention names. I believe it would be easy to find out for yourselves. _

_Review please!_

**WARNING: The following story contains yuri, girl x girl, girl loves girls love. If you are scared of this or completely do not enjoy homosexual stories than leave immediatly! I will not tolerate flames that are about the homosexuality and not the story. I respect critism that helps me but flames about two girls being in love I will delete and ignore. **

* * *

**I** t **I** s . . .

_By Psycho Dreamer_

It Is...

It isn't just a crush she has for her.

It isn't just a growing friendship they have together.

It isn't just the pain of being away from her for too long that drives her mad.

It is something more.

Something even herself cannot explain. These emotions in her had surfaced one day by mere accident and ever since they have not slowly faded away. During the time after that they have only grown stronger and stronger. Each passing minute is shear agony but bliss for her. She is happy and angry, sad and tranquil. Her body and mind cannot keep up with her spirit and she finds herself dizzy and sensitive especially when she is around _her_.

Her heart flutters when _her_ name is mentioned, her stomach tickles when _she_ is near and her face turns a light shade of pink when _she_ smiles. All these little things confuse and thrill her but she isn't scared. How can she be? The little emotions that go through her body make her excited and she only wants more in the end. She cannot shake these feelings away and she doubts she ever could.

She shivers when that person is close enough to touch her. She laughs at the antics of her friend when _she_ is with her team mates. She giggles when that person gives her something so simple like flowers that her mother ordered.

Flowers.

How beautiful they are when they surround _her_. _She_ smells of flowers. Like lilacs or lilies.

She likes to imagine her friend giving them to her as a gift or a show of _her_ love. It's only a dream but one little fantasy has her sleep through the cold nights with a smile on her face. It amuses her how something so simple as flowers being given to her makes her joyous and filled with laughter, giggles, and smiles.

These feelings arise from her only when _she_ is near.

Her skin is pale. She has no color to her what-so-ever. She is usually made fun of for this but she doesn't care, it's not her skin she stares at all day when she can.

_Her_ skin is darker. Not by much for _she_ still is slightly pale but _she_ has a nice color to _her_, a color that makes _her_ hair glow in the moonlight when they go walking the streets in search of something sweet to eat.

Her hair.

If she gets the chance she offers to comb _her_ hair and make it pretty. She doesn't have to make it pretty though.

It's already beautiful.

And when she touches it to fix a knot, it is much smoother than she has imagined. _Her_ long, silky hair falls between her fingers and lands softly on _her_ back. Ocean blue eyes stare at her with smiles as her friend asks her if she wishes for _her_ to do her hair as well.

She smiles and nods moving so _she_ can comb her hair that is not as close to being perfect as the goddess before her. She giggles as the comb brushes through her pink hair, smoothing out any knots and damage that were done during the stressful day. She can already feel her body and mind relaxing to the small touches she is rewarded for her patience.

Her spirit is anything but calm.

It begs for more, wanting the bliss it was given from the beginning. It wants pleasure, touches and caresses. Soft touches of the hair and arms are not enough. Hugs that last only a split second but feel like a lifetime are silly and do nothing but make the spirit agitated and screaming in frustration.

Fight.

Regain what is lost.

Control.

Now is not the time. This is heaven for her body and mind. Her spirit is only being selfish. More is not needed. More will have to wait. More cannot happen for fear of losing _more_ in the future.

The spirit argues.

Confess.

No. That is too dangerous. All will be lost if to confess. And to what, exactly?

Even she did not know.

Perhaps it isn't a crush at all.

Perhaps it is just a friendship she has read wrong.

Perhaps it is just the pain of having no one to truly hold her likes a lover should when she is alone.

Perhaps it is nothing at all.

_Her_ touches cool her down and warm her up. _Her_ skin touching skin makes her shiver with anticipation. _Her_ breath by her ear startles her and makes her blush pink. _Her_ sky blue eyes hold her gaze as _she_ smiles down and holds her close to _her_ warm, soft body.

It could not be anything if she feels these comfortable yet confusing emotions dance in her and make her eager for something more.

And her spirit begs.

_Why are you so confused?_

Her body shakes.

_Do I make you feel this way?_

Her face turns scarlet.

_You are not cold. I know because I can feel the heat that is radiating from your skin._

She falls backward slowly.

_It is especially hot down here._

And she gasps.

Her skin is flushed; her hair is sticking to her back as she moves up and down on the intruding fingers inside of her. Her body responds immediately to the intrusion but does not fight, only begs and screams for more.

And the goddess above her smiles and laughs. _She_ has wanted this for such a long time.

_Her_ spirit was unable to hold on much longer. _Her_ body begged for it but her mind kept them both at bay. It was the only one able to keep some sense of sanity but it too was losing to the sensations of emotions the girl beneath her was able to activate.

And her spirit won the war.

The girl beneath _her_ moaned and giggled. She had lost to it as well but everything seemed to move so fast. Just a minute before she was admiring the girl and combing _her_ hair.

But it didn't matter to either as the pleasure began to rise in both of them. The blonde's fingers moved faster and faster, harder and harder trying to make the girl beneath her scream in pleasure. The girl's moans increased. Her gasps became more erratic and she felt so close to heaven she knew she could touch it.

_Hold me._

_Like I could ever let go._

And all she sees is a flash of light and her body convulses. She's wet and dripping but happy and sated. Her orgasm makes her shiver and she cannot stop herself from moaning her lover's name. Her lover drinks her juices and licks her clean. She loves the smell of the girl beneath her. Even when they were children she had always smelled of apples.

Her fingers slip in and out slowly, trying her best to calm the girl down from her strong orgasm. The girl breathes in and out slowing her heartbeat and keeping her mind and body calm while she recuperates from the pleasure and bliss she had just endured.

Her spirit stays quiet.

She's happier then she could ever be. She feels strong and no longer lonely. The emotions within her are quiet now and she no longer questions or feels confusion.

She opens her eyes and smiles. For the longest time this was all she ever wanted. Her body is warm, her mind is calm and her spirit does not beg but is pleased.

And she raises her arms and opens them wide for the girl above her. She holds _her_ in her arms tightly, never wanted to let go. She combs _her_ hair with her finger tips and whispers sweet nothings in _her_ ear.

_Confess._

And she did.

It is more than a crush she has for _her_.

It is more than a growing friendship they have together.

It is more than the pain of being away from her for too long that drives her mad.

It is love.

_~Owari~_


End file.
